


Mid-season

by callmeSoon



Category: Jicheol - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeSoon/pseuds/callmeSoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon and Seungcheol breaks up..<br/>Seungcheol just can't get away with the memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mid-season

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted in AFF  
> Do leave your comments and let's give lots of love to JiCheol

Title: Mid-season

Characters/Paring: Choi Seungcheol & Lee Jihoon | JiCheol

Word count: 1, 095

 

 

 

Autumn is almost over. It is also about a couple of months since Seungcheol and him broke up. Waking up, Seungcheol groans and sits up, slightly stretching his arms. He looks around his room with his eyes.

 

A short petite figure came running around his room. Seungcheol was fast enough to catch the peach-head, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting a soft kiss on the shorter’s neck. The peach-head lets out a very soft giggle “Why do you always end up catching me? “. The taller chuckled and said “Because we’re meant to be, Ji”.

 

The man stands up from his bed, makes his way to the bathroom and decides to take a quick morning bath. After that, he dresses up simply like usual. He wears his black coat and sets off to the coffee shoparrow-10x10.png. As he makes his way to the said shoparrow-10x10.png he can’t help but to feel empty. It is the exact street where he and Jihoon always meet up. It is like the memories are beginning to solidify like fossils and it tortures Seungcheol in an indescribable way.

 

From: Jihoonie

“You already there?”

He read the message and quickly replied a ‘yes’. He and Jihoon liked going to their favorite coffee shoparrow-10x10.png every Sunday, meeting at that street every time. A wide smile spread on the older’s lips as he spotted the familiar face of his boyfriend. He closed the remaining distance between them and held the younger’s hand in his.

 

Seungcheol arrives at the coffee shop and orders his usual, occupying the seat by the window. He remembers that Jihoon likes the particular spot since you can watch the people outside. He lets out a sigh as that small detail about Jihoon comes into his mind. He can’t help but to think about him. How is he doing now that they’ve broken up.

 

************

He sneezes as soon as he wakes up. Aish, colds again. He thought. He remembers him being sick at this time in the season.

 

“I told you to always wear a scarf around your neck” he reminded the shorter. “Mianhe. I was in a rush. I can’t be late when it comes to meeting you.” The younger flashed a small smile enough for the older to give in. He removed his white scarf and put it around the younger’s neck. “Cheolie, I’m fine. You don’t have to do this.” Jihoon slightly whined. “Aniyo..Look at you. You have colds again. You need to feel a bit more warm” and with that, he draped an arm on the shorter’s shoulders and pulled him closer as they walked around the park.

 

Night comes; Seungcheol drinks a glass of water before lying down on his bed and tugging the blanket up to his chest. He falls asleep after a good hour of thinking about the past.

“Hey~~ look at me” he said softly, trying to make Jihoon face him. Jihoon playfully sighed as if he’s annoyed of his boyfriend. “What is it now, Choi Seungcheol?” he asked. The older smiled and reached out on his cheek as soon as he faced him. “Nothing, I just want to see your face before I sleep.” He smiled yet again and gently pecked the younger’s small lips. Jihoon chuckled “You always say that Seungcheol. Go to sleep now” the younger said before pinching the older’s nose and snuggling closer to him. “Good night, Ji” he whispered. “Good night Cheol”.

 

In the middle of the night, Seungcheol suddenly wakes up with heavy breathing. Sweat dripping on his forehead. He opens his eyes but his dream is still clear on his mind and his vision.

 

A short guy with milky white skin and peach-colored hair wearing his shirt approached him on his bed. Sitting at the edge, he looked at him as he slept. He was suddenly awaken from his slumber and looked at the boy, reaching out his hand, he mumbled a soft ‘Jihoon’ but when he was so close to touching him, the image of the boy suddenly became blurry and in a blink of an eye, faded out.

 

*********

One afternoon, as he is still wandering in their memories, his feet lead him to the place where he confessed his love for him. He sits on the swing and looks up, he closes his eyes as the sun is too bright despite the current season.

 

They were standing face to face with each other. Seungcheol looked down and slightly cleared his throat before averting his eyes back to the boy standing in front of him. To the boy he loves. Their gazes met and a familiar feeling spread on their chest. Seungcheol blurted out a nervous ‘I Like you” earning a soft laugh from Jihoon which he didn’t expect. The younger didn’t utter an answer, instead, he stepped closer to Seungcheol and tip toed to gently press his lips on Seungcheol’s right cheek. “I hope you’ll get what I mean with that, Choi Seungcheol” those words made the older extremely happy. Since then, he knew that Jihoon wasn’t the type to express completely through words.

 

His train of thoughts is cut off when he feels that someone is standing in front of him and he is right. When he opens his eyes, he sees the guy he has been longing to see. Lee Jihoon.

“You’re going to get sick if you go out without a scarf on your neck.” He says, wrapping the white scarf on Seungcheol’s neck. It is the scarf Seungcheol gave him months ago. Seungcheol is in daze. He can’t believe that Jihoon is in front of him. He stands up and pulls him into a tight embrace. “I missed you, Ji” he says the words he wants to tell him, but Jihoon doesn’t respond.

“I’m sorry for leaving you for my own dreams. I’ve been selfish for doing that. I got hurt with what I did but I know you’re hurting much more than I am. I realized I can’t get into my dreams without my inspiration. And that’s you.” Jihoon says softly against Seungcheol’s chest as he let himself be absorbed in the older’s warm embrace. “When I said I didn’t love you anymore, it really broke my heart. I know I’ve hurt you so much but please know that I still love you” he mutters. “I never stopped loving you Jihoon, you have to know that. I’m glad you came back.” Seungcheol says in between happy sobs. Jihoon lets out a rather inaudible chuckle and says “Maybe that’s because we’re meant to be”.

 

\----


End file.
